Kailey and Her Wild Adventures
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Kailey Lupin always considered herself a loner. She never had many friends but once she gets the chance to go to Hogwarts, what will follow? Friendship, love, war and schoolwork are sure to follow this young Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Kailey and Her Wild Adventures**

 **Summary: Kailey Lupin always considered herself a loner. She never had many friends but once she gets the chance to go to Hogwarts, what will follow? Friendship, love, war and schoolwork are sure to follow this young Half-Blood.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I DO own Kailey Lupin and her group of friends. You'll meet them as the story goes on. Enjoy! Also, my first Harry Potter story *blushes***

~x~

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Kailey (pronounced Kay-lee) had always been a sort of loner. She was never an overly pretty girl, kind of on the short side, wild muddy brown hair with light brown highlights, hazel eyes, sort of tan skin and a slightly plump figure but being fairly curvy. Kailey wasn't the sort of guys looked at and thought, _damn I wanna tap that_. She didn't have the oversized breasts that girls longed for, nor did she have that wonderful backside. Kailey wasn't even average.

That isn't to say Kailey wasn't pretty, she just wasn't the sort of girls guys went to first. She was the sort of girl that guys would talk to and want as a friend. It also didn't help that Kailey was very shy as well. She liked books and she liked her quiet time. She tended to be glued to books and hideaway in the corners of any room. She hated letting people be behind her. She had to see the whole room _all at once_.

So because of her personality (and her slight dislike- okay _large_ \- dislike for most people), Kailey didn't make friends easily. She had had a friend back in her regular school but after she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts stating that she was invited to go there, her parents had been overjoyed and Kailey was set to go to her future. But, because of this, Kailey had to leave behind her friend Tessa.

Tessa had made a scene when Kailey had explained she wasn't going to be going with her to school the following year. So there Kailey was, leaning against the window with a book in her lap and her quiet snow white kitten beside her. It was September 1st, the first day of school and Kailey couldn't help but imagine what Hogwarts would be like.

Her kitten- Mittens- purred gently beside her and Kailey smiled. _I wonder what Remus is doing…_ She wondered thoughtfully. Remus Lupin was Kailey's favorite cousin. She let out a small sigh. Remus was a lot like Kailey so leaving him behind while heading off into the world sucked and she missed him dearly. But, he had reassured her that they would write all the time. They would stay in touch.

Deep in her thoughts, Kailey had yet to realize the door had opened to her compartment. She was only brought from her mind palace when she heard a small cough to grab her attention. Kailey flushed a light red. "Oh I'm sorry, can I help you?" Kailey asked nervously.

The girl stood there awkwardly, chewing her lip as she glanced down the hall somewhere before looking at Kailey once more. "All the compartments are full. Would you mind if my friends and I joined you?" The girl was about Kailey's height, 5'3" maybe, with straight blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, pale freckled skin and bright blue eyes. She was on the skinnier side and wore muggle clothing (jeans, a blue sweater and black converse).

"Um sure," Kailey didn't want to listen to said girls talk but she figured she may as well try to make some friends. The blonde girl smiled brightly before waving to her other supposed friends. Mittens looked at the girl before moving her body onto her owner's lap. Two other girls appeared as the blonde sat down.

One girl had shoulder length red hair, baby blue eyes; she was taller than Kailey, and she wore muggle clothing as well. She smiled gracefully at Kailey before sitting on the opposite side of Kailey. The other girl a wee bit taller than the redhead, entered with shoulder length dark brown hair, tanned skin and deep brown eyes. She wore braces. The brunette sat beside the redhead and this left the blonde to sit beside Kailey and Mittens.

"My name is Kailey, Kailey Lupin." Kailey offered shyly as she closed her book. She was reading one of Remus' old potions books from when he was in school. It was amazing. "And this is Mittens." She nodded to her kitten whom had fallen asleep on Kailey.

The brunette spoke up first, "The name's Emma," Emma stated with a wide smile. "Emma Wood."

The redhead laughed gently, "Don't let Emma's scary nature scare you. She's a real sweetheart," the redhead, Emma and the blonde snickered. Kailey was obviously missing something. "I'm Molly Weasley. That's Jessa Diggory." Molly said as she nodded to the girl, Jessa aka the blonde.

Kailey looked at the blonde, wondering what was so funny. But, as she could see, Jessa looked nervous to be sitting so closely to Kailey. So, she figured she wasn't the only shy one on the train. "Are you all First Years too?"

Emma nodded. "Yup," She smirked as she shifted in her chair. "I'm a Half-Blood. So is Jessa but Molly here is a Pure Blood. And you?"

Kailey had never really considered that to be such a big deal, it was just a blood status but clearly it was. "Half-Blood,"

"Good," Molly spoke up. "We don't need any snobby Pure Bloods in here."

Jessa gave a small tiny smile as she shifted in her seat. "Molly's fine. But most Pure Bloods can be really mean. Especially if you aren't 'pure',"

 _Okay that makes sense_. Kailey thought.

Emma agreed, loudly stating her opinion. Kailey couldn't help but smile. Emma was clearly a loud girl, but she too had a heart of gold. Molly seemed to be the only one who could get Emma to calm down but also rile her up some more. Jessa just happened to be able to hold the group together and Kailey couldn't help but long to be a part of something so special. She wanted to be friends with people like this.

~x~

Shortly after the trolley lady stopped by to ask if they wanted any sweets; Kailey decided to go change into her robes. Molly stated that it was a good idea and the other two decided to do just that. The robes were nice and form fitting and once back in their compartment, the girls all started chatting about Hogwarts. They were all excited to be at the school.

As they chatted, Kailey couldn't help but wonder what House she would be placed in. She longed for Gryffindor, wishing to be closer to her cousin Remus in a way. But her mother had been in Ravenclaw and her father was a muggle. Molly stated that she wished to be in Ravenclaw herself but felt like she might be placed in Slytherin.

Jessa shuttered and looked down at her lap, fettling with her robes. "I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff," She admitted. "I'm not brave, I'm not evil and I'm not smart."

Emma scowled. "Jessa, you are brave and you are smart. Any House would be lucky to have you! Stop putting yourself down," Emma said firmly.

Molly seconded it and Kailey couldn't help but third this as well. Jessa was obviously a sweet, kind, tender girl and from what Kailey had gathered, any House would be very lucky to have her. As they spoke about the Four Houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin), they got onto the topic (somehow) of classes. Kailey quickly learned what class each girl was most looking forward to.

Emma looked forward to Flying the best. Molly couldn't wait to get her hands dirty in Charms while Jessa just said she wanted to learn about Transformation. Kailey was on the fence herself, but she always considered herself to be interested in Potions. She stated this as much.

It was shortly after 4 o'clock when the train rolled into Hogsmeade. Kailey, Molly, Jessa and Emma all got up to head off the train. Mittens was safely tucked in Kailey's arms even if she didn't want to be there.

"First years! First years!" came a loud booming voice. Excitedly, Kailey followed after Emma (who was leading the way). Emma led them to a big, hairy man who literally towered over everyone. Kailey couldn't help but smile widely as they waited patiently for instructions to what they were doing. The booming voice explained that they were going to be taking the boats up to Hogwarts castle.

He was louder than Emma and that was saying a lot.

The four girls wandered towards the lake. As they were walking, a bouncy girl with black hair, pale skin and a wide grin gracing her face rushed over. "Jessa!" She said excitedly. "Oh I'm so happy you made it!"

Kailey noticed the girl had a bright green eye and the other was a foggy green/blue color. It drew her in. The new girl noticed that Kailey was obviously new and grinned. "My name's Skyler but people just call me Sky," She said.

"Kailey,"

Sky smiled as they wandered towards the boats. Finally, Sky hugged Jessa and said she'd see her inside. Sky rushed over to a small group of people a few steps away. Kailey smiled to herself as Jessa invited her into a boat with her, Molly and Emma.

As they waited, Kailey couldn't help but smile down at Mittens whom was slightly growling but made no move to jump from Kailey's arms. They got into the boats and together, the group of First Years made their way onto the water. Hogwarts was just around the corner, Kailey just knew it.

~x~

 **So there's chapter 1. I wanna know what you all think. Even if none of you like it, this is MY story. These characters are based off my best friends. I seriously hoped you all enjoyed. Would you mind terribly if you could drop me a review and let me know what ya'll think? This story will be updated on Fridays.**

 **Also let me know if you'd like to see Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the gang. And, I hope you all noticed the girls' last names because they will come into play. =)**

 **Anyway, thank you for taking the chance and reading this! It means the world to me! :D**

 **Nerdy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kailey and Her Wild Adventures**

 **Note: Thank you everyone for the favorites/following and thank you to KaiaRenkin for being my first reviewer! Also, if you haven't guessed, this takes place during the first book. ;) Enjoy chapter 2!**

 **PS: Lavender Brown is not in Gryffindor in this AU. Let's say she was placed in Hufflepuff!**

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Kailey sat beside Jessa, Mittens was softly growling at the sight of water but none of the girls noticed. They were all in awe of the mere thought of Hogwarts. They couldn't wait to get there. Molly kept saying how excited she was, to finally be able to go to Hogwarts like her older brothers.

From what Kailey had gathered, Molly was the second youngest child to the Weasley clan. Kailey hadn't heard much but she had listened to Molly say she had six older brothers and one younger sister. Their names Kailey didn't know of but she planned to find out as Kailey wanted to keep Molly, Emma and Jessa in her life. Emma had one older brother whose name was Oliver (he too was in Hogwarts). It was Oliver's fifth year.

Jessa (unsurprisingly) had an older brother too. His name was Cedric and he was in his sixth year. Kailey sort of felt left out. She didn't have any siblings and only had her cousin Remus to keep her company and he tended to be overly worried about her because of his, erm, _problem_.

As the girls sat in the boat, nearing the end of their journey, the big hairy man shouted something about Hogwarts. All the First years turned to look and for the first time in all their lives, they set eyes on the school.

Kailey was in complete awe. She felt Jessa literally trembling beside her. "It's beautiful!" The tiny blonde gushed. Kailey agreed as she shifted her cat. Finally, the boats reached shore and the girls got out one at a time, each helping each other out. Jessa took Mittens to let Kailey get out, Emma offering her hand.

"Thank you," Kailey said blushing.

"No problem," Emma shrugged as Jessa handed Mittens back over.

Molly pulled Emma and Jessa by the hands to the rest of the First years, Jessa grabbing Kailey's arm the last moment. Kailey couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. As they neared, Kailey noticed two boys close together chatting and she couldn't help but stare for a moment. And then Molly grumbled.

"What?" Kailey asked confused.

Emma chuckled, "That's Ron- Molly's twin brother." She explained.

"Oh," Kailey stared at the back of the other ginger's head.

Mittens jumped from Kailey's arms. She went to grab her cat again but another girl walked over- it was Sky. Kailey blushed as she went for her cat again but Mittens was already running off. "Don't worry about it, most animals run around. They'll be fine," Sky reassured Kailey. Now that Sky was back, Kailey noticed that her eyes were now a brighter green and she looked a little pinker. But that couldn't be right, _right_? Sky chuckled at the confusion in Kailey's eyes. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my form to whatever I want."

Kailey watched in awe as Sky let her mouth change into a duck's. She clapped and Sky quacked happily before returning to normal. "That's amazing!" Kailey gushed.

"My sister Dora can do it better," Sky shrugged. "She likes to go by Tonks though. Don't tell her I called her Dora." Sky winked.

"Of course," Who would Kailey tell? She didn't even know this Dora/Tonks person.

"First years!" another voice beckoned them over. Kailey, Sky, Molly, Jessa and Emma all walked over to the voice. Molly was still slightly scowling at her brother's head. "The sorting will begin momentary. Please follow me to the Great Hall. There you will wait for me to come get you. Understand?" Once the woman got no answer, she led them away. The older witch looked very tidy and Kailey couldn't help but look down at her black robes that had some white cat hairs on it. Silly Mittens, thought Kailey.

The woman- Professor McGonagall as Kailey learned- led them to the Great Hall and then calmly told them to wait while she made sure everything was ready. Kailey was literally trembling she was so excited. "What house do you think you'll be put into?" Sky asked lazily, looking at each girl.

Each girl answered truthfully. Kailey didn't honestly know but she hoped one of the good ones. Ron finally spied Molly and sighed, before turning back to his friend. Kailey slightly scowled at the back of that boy's head. How rude he was! Molly huffed and Emma laughed.

Finally, Professor McGonagall returned. She explained what would happen and then led them inside. There were many students, all sitting at their tables and watching the first years enter. Kailey nervously fiddled with her sleeves as she stuck close to Jessa. Molly stuck close with Emma and Sky wandered off to her friends once more.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of a stool with a dusty old hat on it. Kailey realized it was the Sorting Hat. Remus had once spoken of it and she couldn't help but smile. This hat had sat upon many Witches' and Wizards' heads, deciding their fates and what not. Jessa stared in awe. So began with a few first years Kailey had no idea who they were. But it seemed only a few minutes before Jessa was being called. "Good luck," Kailey whispered.

Jessa nervously walked up, her head hanging slightly as she stepped up. Professor McGonagall gave her an encouraging smile. Jessa sat as the older woman lifted the hat, and then placed it on her head. Kailey looked at the blonde with hope that they would end up in the same houses.

Kailey wondered what was going on because Jessa looked deep in thought, but also very nervous.

Finally….

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The Gryffindor table cheered as Jessa set the hat down and then walked over to the table. Kailey noticed a boy- whom Jessa smiled brightly at- clapping loudly. She figured that was her brother, because he looked similar to Jessa but also a few years older. A few more names were read and then a girl by the name of Amy Lockhart was called. This girl had blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun and Sky looked to be excited for her. The girl stepped up and the Hat barely touched her head before yelling out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Amy jumped from the stool and skipped over to the clapping table, smiling brightly but also nervously. Kailey couldn't help but make sure this Amy girl- if she was important to Sky, well, Kailey couldn't help but be protective- made it over safely. Amy sat down beside a seventh year that was greeting the first years.

Then Kailey's name was being called. She stepped up nervously. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, before it covered her eyes.

 _What a wonderful mind…yes…loyal, yes…brave….but where to put you?_

There was a voice inside Kailey's head. And it sounded thoughtful.

 _Not Slytherin…. Please not Slytherin._ Kailey replied in her mind.

 _Not Slytherin eh? Well then….hmm….well then, it must be…._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kailey hadn't realized the hat had spoken until McGonagall took the hat off her head. She hopped down, a wide smile on her face as she walked over to Jessa who was looking positively excited to get someone she knew in her House.

Two boys- twins actually- greeted her. "Fred," said one.

"George," said the other.

"Weasley," they said together.

 _These must be two of Molly's brothers._ Kailey thought. She shook their hands as she settled in beside Jessa. Jessa was positively glowing. A few names- Ravenclaws, Slytherins and then a girl with McGonagall for her last name (Professor McGonagall was beaming at this girl which was odd) as she took her seat. Her name was Jessica McGonagall. Jessica was placed in Ravenclaw and Amy looked happy to get her shouting out, "Mom!" for some odd reason.

Kailey noticed Emma and Molly were chatting softly, looking excited but also nervous. A few more students and then a boy (whom had been with Jessica) got placed in Hufflepuff (his name was Dalton Parkinson and the other girl with him looked disgusted with him). Harry Potter's name and everyone froze as he walked up. Kailey had heard stories from Remus about Harry and his parents (it was a tough subject for him) but seeing the boy in the flesh made her sad. She'd write to Remus, she decided, to see if she could do anything for Harry.

Harry was placed in Gryffindor and the Weasley twins shouted with joy, screaming out, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Kailey thought it was very cute.

Then finally, it was Sky's turn. She was placed in Ravenclaw and Kailey couldn't help but sigh softly. She wished Sky was in Gryffindor with her and Jessa.

Molly was up next and the Hat sounded slightly annoyed at the fact that there was yet _another_ Weasley, but she was placed in Gryffindor all the same with her siblings. Ron followed, being placed Gryffindor too. Then, Emma walked up and was also placed in Gryffindor.

It seemed Gryffindor had the large lot this year.

Molly and Emma sat on one side of the table with Jessa and Kailey on the other side. Ron sat beside Molly with Harry on his other side. A girl with the name Hermione sat beside Jessa while Kailey had the Weasley twin (she was pretty sure his name was Fred) on her other side. Professor Dumbledore stated a few words but soon dinner was served. Fred was telling Kailey all about Hogwarts (why she wasn't sure but she happily listened) but she could see his eyes were pretty much glued to both Harry Potter and his plate of food. His twin George joined in wherever he could.

Molly was smiling fondly at her brothers though disgusted by her fellow twin, Ron. Jessa was enjoying simply eating and drinking her pumpkin juice while Emma was animatingly spoke with Fred and George Weasley. Kailey figured Emma had been to the Weasley's home and knew of the twins or at least knew them fairly well.

Clearly George and Fred knew of Emma, because they happily chatted her with her too. Even going toe-to-toe about the sport "Quidditch" which Emma was _very_ passionate about!

Kailey turned to the small girl Hermione and they spoke about how exciting it all was. She figured they all would be roommates and might as well get to know each other.

Finally, dinner ended and they all got up before following Percy Weasley (another one of Molly's many siblings) to the common room.

The girls' dorm room was nice and Kailey claimed one of the beds that had her stuff and Mittens on it. She flopped onto her bed and groaned as her muscles screamed at her. Today had been a long day. However, she wanted to write a letter to Remus. Jessa had a bed beside Kailey's. Molly was beside Jessa with Emma on her other side and Hermione had the last one. Mitten meowed at her for causing her to move and Kailey just shook her head at her cat.

Hermione was reading on her bed, Jessa was taking a shower, Molly was unpacking and Emma was looking over her text books. Kailey decided this was the perfect time to write to Remus so she pulled out some parchment and a quill. She began to write.

 _Remus,_

 _Today so far has been exciting but also very tiring. I think I made some new friends which is nice! Their names are Jessa, Molly, Emma, Sky and Hermione. It's really nice actually. I was also placed into Gryffindor- I'm totally following in your footsteps. Do you think I'll cause as much mischief?_

 _Nah, mother would have my arse if I decided to pull a rogue and cause as much trouble as you and your friends did. The people here however, are amazing. I don't feel like such a freak anymore. Mittens seems to like Hogwarts also. Anyway, I'm beat! I'm going to turn in._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Kailey_

As she reread the letter, she deemed it worthy and surprisingly, Jessa let her use her pet owl- a large barn owl by the name of Coco- and Kailey sent the letter off after giving Coco a treat. After this was finished, Kailey changed into her pajamas and then dropped into her bed.

It was amazingly soft and she couldn't help the sigh that left her lips. Hogwarts was going to be amazing, she just knew it. She closed her eyes as a small smile formed on her face. She couldn't wait for tomorrow…

 **~x~**

 **And that is chapter 2! Next week we begin classes. :) I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I originally was going to have Jessa be placed in Hufflepuff but I decided to put her in Gryffindor so all four of my main characters could be together.**

 **Molly was going to be placed in Ravenclaw but again, to have the main four together; I decided to place her in Gryffindor. I could have done the whole "each in a different house" but Nah. I want them all to be roommates. And they get to have Hermione as a roommate too! I feel like her and Kailey will have some study groups going on or something haha!**

 **We will also get Remus' reply next chapter. What do you think he'll say? And what class should I write about first? Ugh, I don't know. Anyway, don't forget to drop a review because I need them and love them. :)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Nerdy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kailey and Her Wild Adventures**

 **Note: Once again, thank you everyone for the favorites/following. I also change the timetables around for the Gryffindors a little, okay? Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Monday Morning Herbology

Kailey was excited. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, enjoying some breakfast foods such as grilled cheese and scrambled eggs while listening to Emma chat about how excited her brother Oliver was to have her in Gryffindor. Molly was picking at her own food, eating an apple at the moment while Jessa enjoyed some peanut butter covered toast. Professor McGonagall had stopped by to give them their timetables and Kailey couldn't help the excitement that zipped through her.

~x~

 _ **Monday**_ : 1st/2nd Period- Double Herbology; 15 minute break; 3rd Period- Defense Against the Dark Arts; 45 minute lunch; 4th Period- Transformation; 5th Period- Potions  
 _ **Tuesday**_ : 1st Period- Potions; 2nd Period- Charms; 15 minute break; 3rd Period- Herbology; 45 minute lunch; 4th Period- Broom Use/Flying; 5th Period- History of Magic  
 _ **Wednesday**_ : 1st Period- off; 2nd Period- Charms; 15 minute break; 3rd Period- Defense Against the Dark Arts; 45 minute lunch; 4th/5th Period- Transformation (6th Period- Midnight: Astronomy)  
 _ **Thursday**_ : 1st/2nd Period- Defense Against the Dark Arts; 15 minute break; 3rd Period- History of Magic; 45 minute lunch; 4th/5th Period- Potions  
 _ **Friday**_ : 1st/2nd Period- Charms; 15 minute break; 3rd Period- Transformation; 45 minute lunch; 4th Period- Transformation; 5th Period- Broom Use/Flying

 **Classes Partnered With:**

 _Herbology: Hufflepuff_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: Slytherin_

 _Transformation:_ __ _Ravenclaw_

 _Charms: Ravenclaw_

 _Flying: All_

 _History of Magic: Hufflepuff_

 _Astronomy: N/A_

 _Potions: Slytherin_

~x~

As Kailey looked at her timetable, she couldn't help but grin. So far, she was looking forward to Thursday the most because she ended the day with Double Potions. The classes were all an hour long (unless you had double). Classes started at 9am _sharp_ and the day ended around 3pm. It looked fine to Kailey. She turned to Jessa who was smiling. "What?" Kailey asked curiously.

"We have Double Charms on Friday," Jessa said excitedly. "And we also end the day with Flying so Emma will be very happy."

Kailey looked at Friday and sighed. Jessa, Molly and Emma got the classes they liked but no Potions that day. But she didn't make a comment. She turned back to breakfast when Coco returned and dropped a letter beside Kailey's plate. Happily, Kailey picked it up and opened it so she could begin to read it.

 _Kailey,_

 _I'm so glad to hear that you got placed in Gryffindor. It is such a lovely House and you will make very loyal friends there. I want you to be happy Kailey, and if you think these girls (they all sound like girl names) will make great friends, then I will support you. I'm also very glad you had the chance to write. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you off- I was caught up in work._

 _I miss you as well, who will make me smile when I feel like the world's falling apart around me? But I just want you to be happy. BE HAPPY. Also, take risks. If it means causing mischief, then cause as much mischief as you want. If it means sneaking out after curfew, don't get caught. Also, you didn't hear this from me so please don't tell your parents._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Remus_

 _PS: Do your homework as soon as you get it. The teachers tend to pile work on almost right away so don't put anything off. Don't be afraid to ask for help and don't be scared of the library- it is there to help you. So is Madam Prince- even if she appears and acts scary._

Kailey laughed gently. She showed Jessa the letter and this caused her possible friend a laugh as well. "I wonder who Madam Prince is," Jessa said.

"Remus has told me she's the librarian. She's been there forever," Kailey joked.

The two girls giggle as they finish breakfast. Emma and Molly read the letter as well before the Gryffindors started for their first class. They were with the Hufflepuffs so Kailey wouldn't get to talk to Sky. They made it there 10 minutes early. Emma and Molly took the chance to look around while Kailey took her seat. Jessa sat beside Kailey and the two grin at each other.

"So," Kailey started uneasily. "What do you think the teacher will be like?"

Jessa shrugged. "I just hope they aren't right nightmares,"

"I second that," Kailey and Jessa looked over and found Emma sitting down. Molly was nowhere in sight. Emma grabbed some breakfast. Emma mumbled something and pancakes appeared, topped with strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and all sorts of berries. She cut a piece and then plopped it into her mouth. She swallowed. "Have you guys seen Molly?"

Kailey and Jessa look at each other before shaking their heads. "No, sorry," Jessa answered. "McGonagall is handing out timetables."

A moment later, Emma's timetable was in her hands and she was looking over her classes.

The girls enjoyed their breakfasts. Kailey had gotten three breakfast burritos; Jessa had peanut butter toast and Emma her pancakes. While enjoying their meal, they kept an eye out for Molly.

Then, two redheads flopped down beside them. "We're starved!" said one of them. Kailey looked at the wizards and rolled her eyes. George and Fred Weasley got their breakfasts- which had so many things Kailey could barely count. She figured it was Fred who had spoken.

"You seen Molly or Ronniekins yet?" the other twin asked.

"No," all three girls answered.

Fred and George share a look before sighing. Kailey finished her breakfast when she noticed Emma didn't have pumpkin juice but instead, a can of strawberry kiwi juice. "Where'd you get that?" Kailey asked confused.

Emma paused and looked at Kailey. "My parents had it sent in." She explained, "I _love_ strawberry kiwi juice. I don't drink much else."

"Smart," Fred praised.

After breakfast; Jessa, Emma and Kailey decided to head to their first class- Herbology. There was still no sign of Molly anywhere and they were getting worried. Ron and Harry Potter had stumbled into the Great Hall at the last minute to have breakfast and Kailey couldn't say she felt sorry for them. They walked out to their first class, chatting about what it may be like.

When they got to the greenhouses, they were greeted by the sight of Molly pink faced and ready for class with Hermione Granger beside her. Emma walked over and took her place beside Molly. Jessa and Kailey decided to be on the opposite side. Hermione smiled slightly as she watched the other girls. They all chatted together about class as they waited for their class to arrive.

5 minutes before the bell, people stumbled in and Kailey couldn't help but shake her head at. Hufflepuffs stayed with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors stayed with Gryffindors. Kailey noted this almost right away and she frowned. Their professor appeared and class began. This morning was going to be a long day.

~x~

2 hours later, the young group were making their way to next class- Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione was chatted passionately about class and Kailey could honestly say she agreed. Herbology had been amazing. She didn't understand why people were already complaining. Professor Sprout had assigned them some homework but Kailey could easily tell that the homework was going to be easy. And, she had been told by Remus to do it right away when she had the chance. Homework piling up on her was not something Kailey needed.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Hermione gushed about class. "Professor Sprout really knows her stuff!"

Kailey nodded.

"Well 'course she does," Emma stated, walking between Molly and Jessa. On Jessa's other side was Kailey and on Kailey's other side was Hermione. "She's the teacher. She should know what she's teaching."

Hermione scowled slightly but nodded. "Yes, but still. Have you ever seen someone so passionate?"

"Then you haven't met my brother, Oliver." Emma said calmly. "He's literally crazy about Quidditch."

Molly seconded that, "If Oliver could- he'd marry the sport."

Hermione gapped at them, "Truly?"

Kailey couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly to herself. The group walked up to the castle and headed to Defence against the Dark Arts.

~x~

The rest of the flew by and before Kailey even realized it, she was standing in front of the Dungeon's doors, waiting for Professor Snape to appear so she could be let in. It was only Kailey, Jessa, Molly, Emma and Hermione who were there at the moment. Molly was telling a passionate tale about her first broomstick ride with the twins a few summers ago and Emma was recapping what the redhead couldn't remember. Kailey gathered that Emma and Molly spent a lot of time together.

"We grew up together, you see," Molly explained.

Emma nodded. "Met when we were only…what? 7 or 8?" She questioned. Molly nodded to her answer. "And well, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley always invite me over for some of the summer. And they used to babysit me while my parents were busy."

Kailey wished she had someone who was her friend like that. Molly and Emma grin at each other. Jessa noticed some Slytherins walking towards them. Kailey shrunk a little upon seeing the Slytherins. An almost white haired blonde boy walked up with a petit 11-year-old girl. This girl had pale hair like the boy, done in ringlets, her skin pale and smooth; her eyes were a shade of forest green and she wore a playful smirk.

"Red hair, hand-me down robes- look Aurora, this must be a Weasley!" said the boy to the girl. He laughed and she snickered.

Molly huffed. "Shut up!"

Kailey didn't like these two people already. They were hurting her friend's feelings. Emma stepped in, "I'd shut your trap if I were you. Or else I'll shut it for you!"

"Is that a threat?" snapped the boy, sounding very rude.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "If you can't tell, you truly are stupid."

The boy glared. The girl- Aurora- scowled. "You don't look too well off either," Aurora said snobbishly, "So you leave Draco alone, you stupid little girl."

Emma was about to send this girl to the ground when Professor Snape appeared. Kailey feared that Snape had been waiting for the right moment to step in to cause more trouble and take house points from the Gryffindors. "What is this I hear about threats, Miss Wood?" Professor Snape sneered.

"They started it!" Kailey peeped up.

"I didn't ask you, Miss Lupin." Professor Snape glared at her, "Five points from Gryffindor for speaking when not being spoken to. And I will not ask again, Miss Wood."

Kailey frowned but didn't make another comment. Molly was beet red from holding back her tongue and Emma looked ready to pounce- taking Professor Snape down along with Draco and Aurora. "They made a rude comment about my friend, Sir." Emma said through grinding teeth.

Professor Snape scowled. "There is no reason to _ever_ threat another student, fifteen points from Gryffindor and you, Miss Wood, earned yourself a detention with me." He opened the door and the class filed in.

Jessa took a seat beside Kailey and the two share a look. Hermione sat beside Emma and scolded her quietly about threatening another student. Glancing over at the Slytherins, Kailey noticed just how smug Draco and Aurora looked.

"How I wanna punch both their faces in," Emma muttered under her breath. This led Hermione into a rant under her breath, causing Emma to wince to herself. However, this did not take Emma's eyes off the two Slytherins who were talking to each other.

Molly was still beet red and ready to punch someone. Molly was between Hermione and Jessa. "Fred and George warned me about Snape," Molly said frowning. "I didn't realize he really was this bad!"

And so began the lesson. The lesson was fine until Harry Potter decided to just take notes instead of listen to Snape. Jessa commented about how weird it was for a person to take notes on the first day, making Hermione blush and state just how important it was to take notes every day.

Fifty minutes later, the girls collected their things and left. Professor Snape reminded Emma he would be seeing her this Friday. Emma nodded and the group filed out.

"He's a right git!" Kailey stated frowning.

Emma agreed. "Tell me about it,"

Jessa sighed, "Guys it's only got to get better, right? I mean, it's dinner time."

Molly's face then brightened. "Hey, maybe I can ask the twins to prank him!"

This statement caused Hermione to go into yet another rant about following the rules. Kailey couldn't help but shake her head at the young girl.

~x~

 **Please review! It'd make my day! I'd love to hear what you think, especially about the new character Aurora Malfoy. Who's YOUR favorite character so far?**

 **Nerdy~**


End file.
